I Want to Be Happy
by Amazing-Destiny
Summary: Réflexion de Félicity après le 5x05, Spoilers ! OS court. Reviews please !


**Voici un petit OS surprise ! Un OS qui fait suite à l'épisode diffusé jeudi. Il est court et j'espère que vous allez aimer !**

 **Bonne lecture et rendez-vous en bas !**

 _ **Félicity**_

J'ai la sensation que ma vie est une merde totale, je ne sais plus quoi en penser, surtout après aujourd'hui. Je ne m'attendais pas à retrouver Billy et Oliver ensemble... Et pire, qu'ils s'entendent bien... Je sais que je ne devrais pas les comparer mais c'est plus fort que moi... J'ai rencontré Billy il y a quelques mois déjà, au début je n'étais pas intéressée, je n'étais pas prête à me lier à quelqu'un d'autre, je ne voulais pas aimer une autre personne. Mais Billy a été tenace, il a su me convaincre de dîner un soir, j'ai accepté... On a parlé durant des heures, de tout et de rien, mais surtout pas de Oliver, je ne voulais pas parler de lui, la douleur était encore trop présente. Entre nous c'est resté platonique pendant quelques semaines avant qu'on aille plus loin, j'étais prête, enfin je le pense... Et puis on s'entend bien tout les deux, avec lui tout est facile... Je me doute qu'il ne m'a pas raconté sa vie dans les moindre détails, mais je n'ai pas peur d'apprendre qu'il me cache quelque chose d'énorme... Ou alors j'ai tellement peur d'apprendre qu'il le fait que je m'efforce de ne pas y penser... Je ne sais pas... Je ne sais plus, je suis perdue... J'aime beaucoup Billy, je ne pourrais pas le nier, ce serait mentir...

Mais aujourd'hui quand j'ai entendu ce que Lance disait sur Oliver mon cœur s'est comprimé d'une force que je ne pensais pas possible, pourtant je savais que ce n'était qu'une mise en scène, Oliver va bien, il n'a pas été blessé... Mais je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, je sais que je serais dévastée si jamais il lui arrivait malheur, il a beau m'avoir fait souffrir comme personne, je ne supporterais pas de vivre sans lui.

Et là je suis en train de marcher dans la rue, la tête ailleurs, mes pas guidant mon chemin sans que je ne sache où je vais. Je repense à la conversation qu'on a eu dans le bureau d'Oliver, il veut que je sois heureuse, mais je ne suis pas sure de l'être en ce moment... Je ne ressens pas pour Billy ce que je ressentais pour Oliver et j'ai l'impression que ce ne sera jamais le cas, j'essaye, de toutes mes forces, je veux oublier mais je ne peux pas, et je pense que dans le fond, je ne veux pas... Il a raison, notre lien est immuable, il ne peut pas se briser, ne peut pas se défaire, on ne peut pas effacer ce qu'on a vécu et je ne veux pas.

Je lève les yeux alors que je suis perdue dans mes pensées et je suis surprise de me trouver en bas de l'appartement d'Oliver... Je ne sais pas comment j'ai pu arriver ici mais je sais qu'il y a sans doute une raison. Je dois lui parler. Encore. Je pousse la porte et traverse le couloir avant d'arriver à l'ascenseur, je l'appelle et je n'ai pas à attendre longtemps avant de voir les portes s'ouvrir, je rentre et j'appuie sur le sixième étage. Le trajet ne met que quelques secondes, quand j'arrive enfin à l'étage je n'attends pas avant de prendre la direction de la porte d'Oliver.

Une fois devant je lève la main et m'apprête à frapper, je ne sais pas quoi faire, dois-je continuer ce pourquoi j'ai franchi la porte ? Dois-je lui parler ? Mais qu'est-ce que je vais lui dire ? Je ne sais pas, je suis perdue. Mais je sais aussi que je dois mettre tout au clair afin d'avancer pleinement.

Je donne trois coups à la porte, mon cœur bat la chamade, je me demande tout à coup si Oliver n'aurait pas quelqu'un lui aussi... Et peut-être qu'il aurait peur de me le dire... Si sa se trouve il a quelqu'un avec lui en ce moment, mon cœur se compresse, mes yeux me piquent, les larmes veulent couler... Pourquoi ? Il a le droit de refaire sa vie lui aussi, sans moi... Tout comme je tente de le faire avec Billy... Ça fait mal... Et pourtant je n'ai pas le droit de le juger, il a le droit de vivre sa vie... De tourner la page... De m'oublier.

La porte s'ouvre sur Oliver, je me tends, pourtant je n'ai pas de raison, je lui fais un petit sourire, je dois rester calme, il faut juste tout mettre à plat, comme deux adultes.

 _\- Félicity ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu vas bien ?_

 _\- Oui, ça va... Je..._

Je ne sais pas quoi dire, il ouvre la porte plus grand et me fait rentrer, je suis nerveuse, je suis chez lui mais tout me semble si froid comme s'il n'y avait pas de vie, comme s'il vivait là sans y vivre... Ce n'est pas lui ici... C'est tout l'inverse. Je sens les larmes qui montent mais pourquoi ? Je ne devrais pas, je suis heureuse, je veux juste lui parler, lui dire tout ce que j'ai à dire, je n'ai pas pu toute à l'heure, j'ai fui encore une fois. Oliver me dit quelque chose mais je n'entends pas, je n'écoute pas... Je dois lui parler, je suis heureuse, Billy me rend heureuse, il me donne ce que toi tu n'as pas pu me donner, sa confiance... Je suis heureuse... Les larmes coulent cette fois et je ne fais rien pour les empêcher, je ne veux plus les garder, je n'en ai plus la force... Je devrais être heureuse, mais je ne le suis pas.

Oliver s'approche et voit mes larmes, il fronce les sourcils et s'approche, je le vois tendre les mains pour les essuyer mais il se retient, je sais qu'il aimerait le faire mais il se rappelle qu'il n'en a plus le droit. Je ne suis pas heureuse et Oliver le voit...

 _\- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?_

Je ferme les yeux un instant, d'autres larmes coulent sur mes joues, je lève les mains et les essuie, je dois me reprendre, il le faut. Une fois les larmes essuyées, je regarde Oliver, il semble mal, il a toujours détesté mes larmes, je le sais et savoir que cette fois il ne peut pas les effacer doit le faire souffrir, mais Oliver, tu sais... Je souffre mille fois plus malgré mes efforts pour ne plus le faire.

 _\- Je veux être heureuse._

Il ne semble pas comprendre ce que je lui dis, je passe devant lui tout en posant mon sac sur une chaise, je garde mon dos tourné, je pense que ce sera plus simple de lui parler si je ne vois pas son regard.

 _\- J'ai essayé... Tout ce temps j'ai essayé d'oublier ce qu'on avait vécu, j'ai essayé mais c'est impossible en te voyant tout les jours._

Il ne dit rien, je pense qu'il est sous le choc, mais je ne regarde toujours pas son visage, je ne peux pas, je dois continuer de lui parler et surtout je ne veux pas qu'il croit que je vais quitter la ville... Parce que je me rends compte que la fin de ma phrase sonne comme un au revoir, je dois vite développer.

 _\- J'ai essayé d'avancer, de passer à autre chose, de tourner la page... Et je l'ai fais..._

Je l'entends soupirer, je fais un pas en direction du salon et je vois son reflet dans l'écran, il essuie une larme... Mon cœur se serre encore plus, je n'aime pas le voir dans cet état et pourtant je sais que c'est de ma faute. Je ne peux pas me retourner, pas encore, je dois encore continuer de lui dire ce que j'ai sur le cœur.

 _\- J'ai réussi à avancer mais j'ai fini par comprendre une chose... Tourner la page ne suffit pas, il faut la déchirer et s'en débarrasser à jamais !_

Je le vois fermer les yeux et tourner les talons, je pense qu'il est mal à cause de ce que je lui dis mais j'ai besoin d'évacuer cette colère.

 _\- Tu dis que tu veux me rendre heureuse mais je ne peux pas l'être en vivant ainsi... C'est impossible_.

Cette fois c'est moi qui ferme les yeux, j'ai failli dire que je ne pouvais pas l'être sans lui, mais est-ce que je suis prête à ça ? Est-ce que je suis prête à lui accorder cette seconde chance ? Est-ce que je suis sure de moi ? Je ne sais pas mais je sais que je ne veux plus de cette vie, je ne peux plus vivre comme ça... C'est au dessus de mes forces. Je me tourne vers lui pour la première fois depuis que je suis entrée chez lui, il est dos à moi, je sais qu'il est mal, je sais qu'il pense à s'éloigner de moi pour me laisser vivre ma vie, quitte à me demander d'arrêter de venir au QG afin qu'on ne se voit plus... Il est comme ça, il pense toujours à moi, il veut m'épargner de la souffrance sans se rendre compte que parfois il m'en fait... Il veut que je sois heureuse sans savoir que sans lui je ne le suis pas peu importe à quel point j'essaye. Alors je dois prendre les devants pour une fois je ne dois pas écouter ma peur et ma raison, je dois écouter mon cœur qui ne demande qu'à être heureuse.

 _\- Je veux être heureuse Oliver... Avec toi..._

Il se tourne brutalement, je pense qu'il a peur de comprendre ce que je lui dis mais je suis sincère, je veux être heureuse et je ne le suis que quand il est dans ma vie, mais pleinement dans ma vie. Je fais un pas vers lui, je me demande s'il va bien vouloir... Il ne bouge pas, il reste de marbre, il ne veut pas, je comprends, je dois partir avant qu'il ne se rende compte que je suis au plus mal. Je n'aurais jamais du venir, ça fait tellement mal de se sentir rejeté, je sais ce qu'il a du ressentir... Je suis désolée, je n'aurais pas du venir, je n'aurais pas du lui dire tout ça, il va se sentir encore plus coupable.

Je passe près de lui sans lui adresser un regard, bien décidé à partir et à ne plus le voir tant que cette blessure dans mon cœur est béante. Je m'apprête à ouvrir la porte quand je sens une main me retenir le bras, je me retourne et je sens les bras d'Oliver qui me rapproche de lui, il passe ses bras autour de moi et pose ses lèvres sur les miennes, je reste de marbre un moment, essayant de comprendre ce qu'il se passe mais ma tête ne répond pas, j'enroule mes bras autour de son cou et répond au baiser qu'il me donne. C'est fou ce qu'il m'a manqué, des mois sans toucher ses lèvres m'ont semblé duré une éternité. Je rapproche mon corps du sien alors qu'il me serre contre plus contre lui, mes yeux sont fermés, je n'avais pas été aussi bien, aussi heureuse depuis des mois. Je veux me reculer mais Oliver me soulève dans ses bras, je souris contre ses lèvres et enroule mes jambes autour de sa taille avant qu'il ne me conduise vers, ce que je suppose, être sa chambre.

Le lendemain je suis allongée dans son lit, Oliver est là, il remue doucement, signe qu'il va bientôt se réveiller, je me souviens de ses signes, je ne pourrais jamais oublier. Il remue un peu les yeux pendant quelques minutes avant de se tourner légèrement et d'ouvrir les yeux. Il me regarde fixement avant de me faire un petit sourire.

 _\- Tu es toujours là..._

Je lui souris, lève une main vers sa joue et la caresse tendrement.

 _\- Je ne compte pas partir Oliver... Plus jamais._

Il sourit encore plus et se rapproche avant de me prendre dans ses bras et de me ramener contre son corps, ma tête repose sur sa poitrine et j'entends son cœur battre à tout rompre, je pose ma main dessus et le caresse tendrement, je veux qu'il s'apaise, qu'il se rassure et qu'il sache que ici, c'est le seul endroit où je souhaite me trouver. Je sais que rien est réglé, que je vais devoir parler à Billy, que je vais devoir m'excuser, mais je ne regrette rien. J'ai enfin retrouver la place à laquelle j'appartiens, je suis enfin aux creux des bras de l'homme que j'aime plus que tout.

 **Alors qu'en pensez-vous ? J'espère que vous avez aimé ! Lâchez vos commentaires en reviews, j'ai trop envie de lire vos avis sur ce petit OS écrit en une heure de temps, du coup je m'excuse des fautes à l'avance.**

 **A lundi pour la suite de Angel's Heart !**


End file.
